fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 144
|Image =Infinite clock - final form.png |Story Kanji Title = 解き放たれた絶望 |Story Romaji Title = Tokihanatareta Zetsubō |Adopted = |Air Date = August 18, 2012 |Episode = 144 |Arc = Key of the Starry Sky arc |Opening Song = Tenohira |Ending Song = Yell ~Kagayaku Tame no Mono~ |Previous Episode = Anti-Link |Next Episode = Real Nightmare |Adopted 2 = }} is the 144th episode of the Fairy Tail anime. It first aired on August 18, 2012. Fights between Reborn Oración Seis, Fairy Tail and Legion Corps are still going on. Erza's team is defenseless against the new, powerful Cobra, who is still looking for Cuberos. Meanwhile Gajeel and Juvia, thanks to their cooperation, win against Guttman Kubrick. Bisca and Alzack try to save Kardia Cathedral from Midnight, but they failed. The true identity of "Michelle" is revealed: she is also a member of Reborn Oración Seis, known under the name Imitatia. Unfortunately, all members of this Dark Guild fulfill their mission, and Anti-Link is released, with the Infinity Clock appearing in its true form! Synopsis The Fiore guards report that the Reborn Oracion Seis's target is not the destructions of churches but the Celestial Spirit Mages being housed there. Laki reports to Warren that she and Gildarts have the real Michelle Lobster, while the Michelle with Lucy is a fake. Vijeeter alerts the others that Brain II is at the Kardia Cathedral, and no one is there to stop him, however Bisca and Alzack decide to go, vowing to defend the church. Warren then tells Natsu, Lucy and Elfman that the Michelle with them is a fake, but they are not informed right away due to Elfman having the card in his pocket while still unconscious. In their battle, Natsu proceeds to attack Jackpot, but he strikes first. Jackpot then realizes what he was supposed to be doing, and proceeds to destroy the nearby church. Byro then charges and attacks Jackpot. Concurrently, Erza's group is still fighting Cobra. Cobra attacks Erza, but she is covered by Max. Cobra states that Cuberos is gone and that he has no more friends, Erza curtly replying that people can become stronger after overcoming their sadness. Cobra then also realises that he has been wasting time battling the Fairy Tail Mages, so he leaves, but not before stating to Erza that one day they will finish their fight. At a separate location, Gray and Freed are unable to move, and Shamsiel has brought Angel the Celestial Spirit Mage being housed in the church who they were meant to be protecting. Angel uses the Anti-Link to finish the man as Dan watches from behind a pillar, and the dark Mage states that the information received from Father Frabizio is that there are only two links left. As the Exceed group has reached their destination, Samuel states he wants to battle Pantherlily before they continue as Carla and Happy watch. As they battle, Samuel explains the missions of the members and that Guttman has replaced Coco in the team, to which Pantherlily shocked and ask what happened to her. Samuel tells him that Coco was imprisoned for joining their side, to which Carla and Happy express their opinions on the matter. Meanwhile, Juvia and Gajeel continue their battle. Guttman tells Gajeel that no matter how many times he attacks the result will still be the same. Mary tries to stop the two from attacking the creature anymore, stating that nobody can beat him. As Gajeel buys time for Juvia to recover, she then uses Water Lock to hold off Guttman. He uses his Magic on her, but as she is encasing him with her body he also feels the attack, falling for long enough that Gajeel can finish him. Concurrently, Bickslow and Wendy try to wake up Erigor, and he awakens to tell them that somebody entered his dreams, and that afterwards he believed that he was Grim Reaper. He continues his words and said that losing his memories was the worst pain he's ever been through, but after hearing Wendy's voice he came out of his stupor, and he thanks Wendy for helping him. As Bickslow wonders about the Magic used on Erigor, he and Wendy suspect that someone also let Cana make the teams according to their likings, as she stated that she felt sleepy before doing her fortune reading. Meanwhile, Brain II is trying to open Will Neville's coffin, but it is protected by a powerful Magic. Alzack and Bisca arrive to try and stop him, and Alzack attacks, only to be swiftly overpowered by Brain II's advanced Magic. Bisca then shoots at him, but Brain II makes the bullet go around and attacks her instead. Concurrently, Jackpot activates his Anti-Link, thus finishing off the Celestial Spirit Mage in the nearby church as Byro watches. Natsu then attacks Jackpot with help from Byro, breaking his slot machine. Meanwhile, Erza's group find the nearby church, but the Celestial Spirit Mage and Fiore guards have already been defeated. Concurrently, Brain II states that the Celestial Spirit Mages' Anti-Link is complete. He then destroy's Will Neville's coffin and his skull floats with markings on it, but the dark Mage crushes this also. Meanwhile, at Zentopia Cathedral, the Archbishop states that "the chaos that has been sealed away is unleashed upon the world!". The Infinity Clock then begins to glow and transform into a fish-like vehicle as everyone watches from the ground. Samuel goes back to Zentopia Cathedral to see the truth with his own eyes, and as he does chains fly out of the Infinity Clock and stick onto the ground. Byro then states that his duty is to take Lucy back to Zentopia Cathedral, but she and Natsu refuse to abide. Jackpot's zipper then opens up, revealing the mechanical bear to be Klodoa, the stick claiming that he is the the seventh member of the Reborn Oracion Seis. Lucy then ponders that they are still one member short, to which Klodoa reveals that Michelle is actually the sixth member, Imitatia. Lucy thinks that Klodoa is confusing them again, so she tries to make Michelle say that what he said was a lie, but Michelle then apologizes, crying, and reveals her true form as Imitatia. She attempts to take Lucy with her, but Natsu tries to stop her, attacking. However, Lucy cries out for Natsu to not attack her and he pauses, thus getting him hitted. Imitatia then tells Byro to take Lucy with him, but Byro refuses. Imitatia then throws the seal of the Archbishop on the ground in front of him, stating that her orders come through him and cannot be ignored. Willing to perform his duty to his Archbishop, Byro summons Kanaloa, who appears and grows. Imitatia then hits Lucy with her blunt side of her sword, while Klodoa wonders where Elfman is, thinking he has run away. Instead, Elfman is hiding behind a nearby rock, communicating to Warren to explain what has happened. Characters In Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Elfman Strauss & Byro Cracy vs. Jackpot (Concluded) *Gajeel Redfox & Juvia Lockser vs. Guttman Kubrick (concluded) *Gray Fullbuster, Freed Justine & Dan Straight vs. Angel (concluded) *Erza Scarlet, Evergreen & Max Alors vs. Cobra (concluded) *Pantherlily vs. Samuel (Rematch) (started & concluded) *Alzack Connell & Bisca Connell vs. Brain II (started & concluded) *Imitatia vs. Natsu Dragneel (started & concluded) Magic and Abilities used Magic used *Card Magic (魔法の札 (マジックカード) Majikku Kādo) *Telepathy (念話 Terepashī) *Dragon Slayer Magic (滅竜魔法 Metsuryū Mahō) **Fire Dragon Slayer Magic (火の滅竜魔法 Ka no Metsuryū Mahō) **Iron Dragon Slayer Magic (鉄の滅竜魔法 Tetsu no Metsuryū Mahō) *Slot Magic *Sand Magic (砂魔法 Suna Mahō) * Sound Magic *Requip (換装 Kansō) **The Knight (騎士(ザ・ナイト) Za Naito) **The Gunner (銃士 (ザ・ガンナー) Za Gannā) *Anti-Link (Magic) *Angel Magic **Summoned the Angel, Shamsiel *Rapture Magic *Water Magic (水の魔法 Mizu no Mahō) *Guns Magic (銃弾魔法 (ガンズ・マジック) Ganzu Majikku) *Reflector (屈折 (リフレクター) Rifurekutā) *Darkness Magic (闇の魔法 Yami no Mahō) *Aera (翼 Ēra) Spells used *Talk Warren Card *Fire Dragon's Iron Fist (火竜の鉄拳 Karyū no Tekken) *Bombdrop Bonus *Sand Trap *Sand Slash *Sound Wall *Sound Palm *Water Lock (ウォーターロック 水流拘束, Wōtā Rokku) *Iron Dragon's Sword (鉄竜剣 Tetsuryūken) *Omnidirectional Expansion *Fire Dragon's Claw (火竜の鉤爪 Karyū no Kagitsume) *Lightning Bonus *Fire Dragon's Wing Attack (火竜の翼撃 Karyū no Yokugeki) *Fire Dragon's Roar (火竜の咆哮 Karyū no Hōkō) *Distort Shield Abilities used *Hand to Hand Combat *Battle Mode Shift *Flight *Levitation Armors used *Robe of Yūen *Heart Kreuz Armor Weapons used *Spears *Shields *Magic Guns *Magic Sniper Rifle *Flower Shield *Flower Sword Items used *Communications Lacrima Crystal Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Anime Exclusive Episodes